1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to garment securement devices, and particularly, to necktie holders for securing one's necktie to itself and to dress shirts.
2. Background Art
Historically, garments worn by a person have been fastened together using buttons, belts, snaps, zippers, hook-and-loop fasteners, and the like. Permanent magnets have also been used to secure garments together, such as the magnetic button disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,931 issued to Ellis, the magnetic button disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,634 issued to Eisenpresser, and the magnetic attaching device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,451 issued to Mars. But permanent magnets made of traditional materials have not been capable of securely fastening multiple layers of clothing together due to their relatively weak magnetic field strengths. The emergence of high field strength permanent magnets in the marketplace has brought with them new utilitarian uses.
Neckties, in particular, have historically been secured to one's dress shirt using a broad array of spring clips, clasps, tacks, chains, and the like. However, conventional necktie holders such as these suffer from several shortcomings; namely, they may not be completely hidden from view, they may not have interchangeable decorative faceplates, they may not fixedly attach the necktie against the surface of the shirt, they may damage clothing by leaving a hole through the necktie and/or the shirt, and they may not permit easy separation of the ornamental end of the necktie from the shirt while simultaneously retaining the necktie holder.
In addition, conventional necktie holders can be dangerous for those persons who are required to wear a break-away necktie (i.e. clip-on tie) in their professions because conventional necktie holders are incapable of allowing the necktie to smoothly separate from the wearer's neck if the necktie were to become caught in machinery, for example.
Some necktie holders are known to include magnets as a means for securing a necktie to one's shirt. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,601,424 issued to Baker discloses a necktie holder having a composite faceplate incorporating both a magnet and a decorative plate in combination with a magnetic spring clip that is clamped onto person's shirt. However, Baker neither teaches nor suggests that all of the components of the necktie holder are completely hidden from view. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,216,275 B1 issued to Lee discloses a device for securing neckties that also incorporates a magnet. However, Lee neither teaches nor suggests a necktie holder capable of fixedly attaching the necktie to be in direct contact with the surface of the shirt.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a necktie holder that is completely hidden from view. It would also be desirable to provide a necktie holder that has interchangeable faceplates. It would also be desirable to provide a necktie holder that fixedly attaches the necktie against the surface of the wearer's shirt. It would also be desirable to provide a necktie holder that does not damage the wearer's clothing. It would also be desirable to provide a necktie holder for enhanced personal safety, yet all quick and easy separation of the necktie from the wearer's shirt to minimize damage to the necktie, as when washing hands or when eating a meal. It would also be desirable to provide a necktie holder that is retained by the wearer's clothing even when the necktie becomes separated from the wearer's shirt. It would also be desirable to provide a necktie holder that allows the necktie to move within a limited range dictated by the length of a tether, but which does not damage the wearer's clothing. It would also be desirable to provide a necktie holder that permits a single, seemingly unitary separation of the necktie from the wearer (if combined with a clip-on necktie) should the necktie become caught in machinery or otherwise pose harm to the wearer.